youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Before They Were Famous
Michael McCrudden (born ) is a Canadian YouTuber who is well known for his "Before They Were Famous" series. He created his channel on September 9, 2009, but didn't start actively making videos until September 22, 2013, although he did upload a few videos prior to then. He also hosted the dating show "Get Real, Get Lucky" and played as a KEN Conference Attendee in the 2014 film "Dumb And Dumber To". He is also well known for being a co-host at Information Overload. Channel Series "Before They Were Famous" Before They Were Famous is the first and considerably the most popular series of videos on his channel. It is also most likely the series that jumpstarted his channel. In it, McCrudden documents the birthplace, childhood, and events leading up as to how they became famous of famous people, such as, actors, singers, politicians, athletes, etc. His first "Before They Were Famous" video was of how Jim Carrey became famous and was uploaded on September 22, 2013. "After They Were Famous" After They Were Famous is the second series on the channel. The first video being of Antione Dodson, which was uploaded on September 19, 2015. In this series, McCrudden documents the after-events of a person once they have become famous, such as what they do, what's been going on in their life, current career(s), etc. "Before They Were Gone/Dead" Before They Were Gone/Dead is the third most popular series on his channel. This series is pretty much the same as Before/After They Were Famous, but documents deceased famous people and how they died/events leading to their death. "After They Were Gone/Dead" After They Were Gone/Dead is a less popular and inactive series on the channel. The series consists of only five videos and McCrudden hasn't uploaded an "After They Were Gone/Dead" since November 6, 2016. In this series, McCrudden documents the aftermaths of the deaths of celebrities, such as public reactions and how they impacted the world following their deaths. "Most Amazing Top 5" Originally on the YouTube channel "MostAmazingTop5", Most Amazing Top 5 is a series on McCrudden's channel, where he breaks down trending news and internet culture into top 5 lists. "On This Day" On This Day is a series on Michael McCrudden's channel, where he documents the details the historic events, celebrity births/deaths, etc. that happen on a specific day, such as the NASA Spacecraft Challenger's explosion and the birth of the iPad. "The Rich Life of..." The Rich Life of... is the newest series on Michael McCrudden's channel. It was introduced as a trailer on May 5, 2017. In this series, McCrudden documents the financial come up of Hollywood stars, such as what they spend it on, how they spend it, and how they earn that much money. The series has 12 episodes as of August 6, 2017. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 9, 2016 *2 million subscribers: December 1, 2017 *3 million subscribers: July 25, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers